High speed data networks form part of the backbone of what has become indispensable worldwide data connectivity. Within the data networks, network devices such as network switches direct data packets from source ports to destination ports of link partners, helping to eventually guide the data packets from a source to a destination. Improvements in link communications, and particularly improvements in the auto-negotiation process between link partners, will enhance the capability of network devices.